Momoka's Big Question
by Mitarashi Dango
Summary: Momoka asks where she came from. How would Kanata, Miyu and Christine answer the question? ONE-SHOT. Please review! Arigatou! ENJOY READING as I had fun writing this...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! as Mika Kawamura owns it. :)**

**A note from the author:**

I was thinking about ideas for Chapter 8 of Cherries and Roses, when this idea struck me. I'd thought I'll reserve it for a chapter in a sequel to Cherries and Roses, but I can't seem to wait and piece this together.

**Momoka's Big Question**

**a fanfic by Mitarashi Dango**

Saionji Temple, it was Santa's birthday today. The Saionji household had recieved an invitation to a birthday party. Everyone was invited, even Mr. Mitarashi, the relative (in truth Wannya).

"Kanata!!! We'll be late!!!" Miyu said.

"Wait, wait... Wannya, my socks, where are my socks?" Kanata said.

"They're in your drawer, Kanata-san. Ah Ruu-chama please don't mess up your shirt we're going to a party," Wannya said.

Momoka entered the house and rushed to where Ruu was.

"Ahh my darling Ruu~" she said.

"Daa! Momo~" Ruu said.

"Kanata! Hurry up!" Miyu said again.

"Shut up idiot!" Kanata replied.

"Are we all set?" Wannya said.

"Come on Wannya! Transform and lets go!!!" Miyu said.

"This is going to be a long night..." Momoka sighed.

"Okay! I'm set lets go!" Kanata said.

"Daa! Papa, Mama!" Ruu said.

They all went to the party that night. There were lots of games and lots of surprises. Santa was happy, and so was the gang. Unfortunately, little Momoka slept through the whole thing like a little baby. When the party was over, Kanata, Miyu, Mr. Mitarashi, Ruu, Momoka, and Christine went back to the temple.

"Momoka is still asleep," Christine said as she entered the temple.

"Why are you here Hanakomachi-san?" Kanata asked.

"Well I...uh...you see...I can't do it!!!!!! Not in front of him!!!!" she said heating off again.

Momoka awoke to find herself in the temple again and wondered what had transpired. She slowly rubbed her eyes and came to her senses.

"Chris-oneesan, where did I come from?" Momoka asked.

"What?" Christine asked.

"Did you..." Kanata said also shocked.

"Ask?" Miyu said, shocked as well.

"Where did I come from?" Momoka asked again.

Christine pulled Kanata, Miyu and Mr. Mitarashi to the other room.

"Damn, what should we tell her? She's too young to know guys," Christine said, "her mom would kill me if I tell her adult stuff like that."

"So, how do we do it Chris-chan?" Miyu asked.

"We can tell her... stories... yeah... stories she'll believe in," Kanata suggested "well, I hope she'll believe it."

"Why not tell her the truth?" said Mr. Mitarashi.

Kanata, Miyu and Christine suddenly looked at Mr. Mitarashi (Wannya). Kanata was holding duct tape, Miyu was holding a rope and Christine was holding a cupboard. He was tied, his mouth was taped and he was locked in the cupboard. Ruu just smiled at what the gang did to Wannya.

"Soooo.... it's the stork story then," Kanata said.

"No, the cabbage would be better," Miyu said.

"How about, buying from a market?" Chris suggested.

"Among the three, she must believe at least one," Kanata pointed out.

"Okay, okay, then, we each tell our versions," Miyu said.

"Right!!!" Christine said in agreement with Miyu.

The teenagers went back to where Momoka was and calmed her down. They asked her to sit down properly and listen. It was Kanata's version that would come up first.

"Well you see Momoka," Kanata said, "You're mother and father wanted to have a baby. So one day, your parents asked the gods for you and pleaded day and night at the temple. Then, suddenly, the gods answered them and told them that in nine months a special delivery man would be coming."

"Well not exactly a man," Miyu said.

"But, it's alive..." Chris added.

"Anyway, this delievery guy, who was not exactly a man but was alive had wings and white feathers. It was a stork. And storks have, you know, large beaks that carry around this towel and in those towels are babies. Of course, you could've had a brother or sister, but your mom and dad chose you only." Kanata said.

"So... they chose me?" Momoka asked.

"Right," Kanata said, "so when the day came, the stork flew over your house and dropped you in the chimney."

"But we don't have a chimney," Momoka pointed out.

**KANATA, EPIC FAIL!!!**

Miyu went in front of Kanata and gave him an elbow on the stomach.

"That hurt idiot!" Kanata said.

"Ahem...anyway...Kanata was just joking you," Miyu said.

"Right, I was joking." Kanata added.

"So you came from a cabbage," Miyu said.

"A cabbage?" Momoka asked.

"This is how it went exactly, one day your mama and papa planted squash seeds on the field," Miyu said.

"I thought that it was a cabbage," Kanata reiterated.

"Wait for me to get to the point Kanata!!! Anyway, your mama and papa planted squash seeds on a field. The squash started to grow, but one thing caught their attention, it was a cabbage! A cabbage had grown on the field," Miyu said.

"How could a cabbage grow from squash?" Christine wondered.

"Anyway...your mama and papa noticed the cabbage and decided to see why a cabbage grew with squash seeds. They went to investigate it, but it was crying, so, they were afraid at first. So they decided to wait for a year just in case the curse would be removed. But the curse was not removed and the crying grew stronger and stronger until they couldn't stand it anymore, so they decided to see what the crying was all about. They brought pitch forks with them and then they approached the cabbage until they saw you in that cabbage."

"So I'm a curse?" Momoka said.

"Damn... what should I say, she thinks that she's a curse..." Miyu said to herself.

**MIYU, EPIC FAIL**

"What should I say," Miyu thought, until she was interrupted by Christine.

"Well not exactly, her version is really wrong, Momo-chan" Chris said, "listen to your cousin, big sister cousin okay."

"Uh...okay"

"Well, if you're asking where you came from? Your mama and papa got you from a department store."

"A department store?" Miyu asked.

"Damn... this is getting absurd," Kanata thought to himself.

"This is going nowhere..." Miyu thought.

"One day, your papa and mama decided to buy a baby from the department store. So anyway, they brought cash along with them and well they were window shopping from here and there and saw you for sale. Yep, there was nothing wrong. 50% discount! A bargain if I must say so myself."

Momoka just sat there listening.

"So, they started to talk with the store owner and this is how it went through..."

---Christine Explains it through a play---

_Christine acts all the lines here_

**Momoka's Papa:** So, miss, how much is that baby over there?

**Momoka's Mama**: That cute one over there.

**Store Owner**: Uhm... let's see (starts clicking on calculator)

**Momoka's Papa**: Miss how much? We'll pay anything.

**Momoka's Mama**: Yes even if it takes us a few months, we just want the cute one.

**Store Owner:** 1000 yen per month for nine months.

**Momoka's Papa**: Arigatou.

---END PLAY---

"So you see, Momo, your mama and papa paid 9000 yen and they got you in nine months through a department store. Though it really did cause trouble here and there, but there you have it."

"So, I just cost 9000 yen?" she said, still not believing, "So I'm... I'm cheap!!!"

**CHRISTINE, SUPER EPIC FAIL!!!**

**"**Well I, errr, ehehehe, how do you say this..." Christine said.

Suddenly, a gust of cold wind, it could only mean...

Finally... someone came in, by surprise. It was Mikan!!!

"No, no, no, no little girl!!!! I smelled a plot on my way home. But instead of a plot, here I catch three lying teenagers! Here's the truth!" Mikan said as her tangerine was growing.

"You were drawn, in a manga!" Mikan said, "hai! hai! a manga by a manganaka!!!"

"A..." Miyu uttered.

"Manga..." Kanata said.

"Whew... I thought she'd tell the truth," Christine sighed.

"What am I saying? The truth little girl, you want to know where you came from right?" Mikan said.

"No Mikan you musn't!!!" Kanata said.

"Right?" Mikan said.

"Mikan-san!!!" Miyu said.

"Right?" Mikan said.

"She's too young to listen!!!" Christine said.

"Don't interrupt or I'll tell Mizuno that both of you live alone!!! Anyway, little girl," Mikan said.

"Mikan!" Kanata said.

"Please, Mikan-chan!!!" Miyu said.

Christine was murmuring things as Mikan started to explain.

"It was a night of passion for both your mom and dad so they decided to go naked and all. They kissed each other and lets just say that this went in there and she sang like angels wanting more and more. Anyway, the plot of the story is, your father soon exploded and you and your brothers and sisters raced for home base and well you made it to home base. It was I...N...T...E...R...C...O...U...R..." Mikan said but was soon interrupted by Christine's Fantasy.

---Christine's Fantasy---

So you two were living all alone weren't you... YOU PLANED TO BETRAY ME DIDN'T YOU? THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT ME HERE, DIDN'T YOU...THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE GOING AWAY WITH HER AREN'T YOU. YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE A BABY WITH HER AREN'T YOU!!! AND WHEN YOU DO HAVE A CHILD, SHE'LL COME FROM A CABBAGE WHICH WAS DELIVERED BY A STORK AND THE STORK CAME FROM A DEPARTMENT STORE OWNED BY A MANGANAKA!!! NOW YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL DDDAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! (Author says: _It's not making sense isn't it, what do you expect, it's Christine's Fantasy)_

---End Fantasy---

Christine got the cupboard she was holding earlier and carried it, she was ready to throw the cupboard where Mr. Mitarashi (Wannya) was in. When she was stopped by Momoka's crying.

"Boys shouldn't cry, and of course... girls shouldn't too... but... but... I'm confused... all I wanted to know was where I came from because I was sleeping the whole night!!!" Momoka said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Mr. Mitarashi had finally escaped from the cupboard.

"From a party Momoka-chan, from a party..." said Mr. Mitarashi (Wannya).

Momoka slowly calmed down and then, a smile...she was happy to finally know the truth.

**MITARASHI, SUCCESS!!!**

The teenagers sighed and Christine snapped out of it bringing back the cupboard inside the kitchen. Suddenly, a gust of cold air...

"Don't tell me, Maria Ma~ my editor-in-chief!!!" Mikan said.

"Mikan-sensei!!!" she said with glaring eyes.

Mikan was suddenly tied with a rope and was forcibly dragged down the stairs, she was crying.

"All I wanted was a plot idea!!!" she screamed, "And I didn't get one!!!"

Maria got the duct tape and she placed one in Mikan's mouth.

"YOU HAVE A DEADLINE MIKAN-SENSEI!!!" Maria Ma said.

**MIKAN, FAIL OR SUCCESS?**

Good thing that Momoka didn't really pay attention to all those stories (because she was drowsy). Kanata walked Christine down the stairs and Chris said that she could manage.

"That was a damn hell of a nightmare..." Kanata said.

"It was..." Miyu said.

"Good thing that Christine forgot that we were living alone together..." Kanata said.

**Wannya's Diary  
**Tonight, Miyu-san and Kanata-san learned a valuable lesson. To always tell the truth whenever someone asks for it. But it was fun listening to all those stories, who knew that babies were made this way and that here on earth. On planet Otto, a night of hugs and kisses happen and women get fat. Oh well... I guess planets each have their own ways of producing younglings. I wonder how long they would hide the truth of Ruu-chama and I from their friends? I guess time would tell...

**- END - **

**Hahaha... so how did it go? I planned to reserve it for a seqeul in Cherries and Roses, but I told myself that it would be better as a ONE-SHOT. Hahaha. Please do review! :).**

**- the author, Mitarashi Dango.**


End file.
